Death and Crow
by Aether Rogue
Summary: Bleach Naruto crossover. Sasuke, his life having passed, is now immersed in death. After a nearly fatal confrontation with Aizen, what will he do now that he is living in Karakura town? What is his connection to Kuchiki Byakuya? And where is Naruto? Everything is not as it seems, and Sasuke will need to remember his life in order to save himself in death. [11/28] Chapter 3 edited
1. Death and Crow

**AN – Naruto and Bleach creative rights are owned by their respective authors, Kishimoto Masashi and Kubo Tite. What you read here is for the readers' and author's personal enjoyment, not monetary gain.**

_**Thoughts**_

'_**zanpakuto'**_

"**speech"**

**Chapter 1: Death and Crow**

**-**_**60 years before the present time-**_

It was evening, and one lone shinigami stood atop of the ninth division sleeping chambers. The moon shone brightly in the summer air, a cool breeze coming from west Rukongai*. To the night guard, all seemed to be at peace. It was quite, the small wind barely even moving the black robes of his standard uniform. There were no suspicious beings roaming about, none who were up to mischievous acts. The occasional drunk officer stumbled down the corridors, or else a captain sitting out on their porch, admiring the clear sky. All appeared to be at peace.

But this was no normal night guard, and he saw more than most would on this midsummer night. He squinted his eyes, searching off into the distance. There was no object upon his gaze, only the moon and the starless sky. To his unwavering stare, the evening was not at all peaceful. There was a very dangerous act being committed this very night, at this very moment. Only one thought went through his focused mind.

_Where are you hiding?_

'_How can you find what you do not know? Come, let's go. There is nothing to worry about. This is foolishness_.' The shinigami scoffed internally while softly sighing.

_Stop. We must keep looking and continue the search. I know that not everything is right within Seretei*. Strange things have been happening lately, and I suspect it's coming from the Gotei 13*._

'_If you continue investigating, then one day you will be struck down. If there truly is someone who wishes to avoid being caught, they will not let you live long if you are discovered. Your power is still young. It's too early to be doing this alone._'

_If they are not captain class, then there's nothing to worry about. Besides, you forget my own promotion._

'_Give up this foolish arrogance! That has already killed you once._'

The young man paused, a painful, old memory surfacing from the depths. _Brother…_

Looking to the moon, he stared deeply, thinking about the past. It was not often that a shinigami's life memories surfaced. But in this case, it was something else entirely. W_hy is it that I have these memories, these dreams? I can't make sense of them, and I feel that a part of me is missing…_

'_It is still too early for you. Someday, you will understand. _'

As minutes passed, the wind picked up. His dark bangs crossing in front of his eyes, he laid down upon the roof tiles. Though hard and slightly uncomfortable (there always seemed to be an odd spot between his shoulder blades), he enjoyed the quite atmosphere. He had been diligently searching for the source of his foreboding itch, this small voice whispering to him. Something wasn't right.

Rumors of people disappearing, shinigami dying within Soul Society, were scattered among the people. While the Gotei 13 was not too concerned, they were peculiar enough to warrant his own singlehanded investigation. There were unsolved mysteries in his mind, questions that even the captains would refuse to answer.

For example, people would disappear from Rukongai with nothing but their clothes left. Clothes were normal enough, but there was always an absence of blood. Didn't hollows enjoy the slaughter of the souls? Could they not resist the inherent brutal nature that cursed them all? It just didn't seem to fit together well.

A faint, sweet odor caught his attention. After a couple deep sniffs, he identified it as a sleeping incense. _Sleeping incense? Is someone having trouble sleeping? Or rather…_

As he looked down below, he noticed Tousen Kaname moving briskly out into the night air. The ninth division captain did not maintain his white haori* and carried his zanpakuto* at his side. The observer squinted his eyes, and watched silently as he walked toward the edge of Seretei.

_What do you think? Is Tousen-taicho* also suspicious of something? Let's follow him. Maybe he will have the answers._

'…_Perhaps._'

As Kaname distanced himself further, the soon to be lieutenant silently dropped from the roof, concealing his reitsu. There was no need to complicate things by letting his captain be worried with his presence. Minutes passed, and the unknown chase led the shinigami to a place on the outskirts of Rukongai. He believed he recognized it as the 72nd district of the north.

With soul society in deep slumber, the darker man stopped, after his decent stroll, and stood still. The shorter man kept his distance, not wishing to be discovered. Seconds passed, turning to minutes, as Kaname stood still. Nothing else stirred besides the blades of grass in the gentle wind. The follower thought he heard a sole cricket in the distance.

Sweat began to form on the hidden shingami's face as he continued to hide his reitsu. _Can he feel my presence here?_ All became quiet as he contemplated the possibilities of discovery. Thoughts of a trap leaked into his mind but were quickly rebuked. _If there was a trap, it would have been done already. I'm not foolish enough to be led into something like that. What is Kaname-taicho waiting for?_

As if in answer, Tousen turned his head slightly. Suddenly, a crease in the sky appeared, causing the spying officer to widen his eyes in shock. As it pinched together, dark folds appeared like square teeth, grinding together before finally opening wide to reveal the dark beyond that was Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows. Right before his eyes, a portal to the hollow world had opened.

As much as that had shocked him, what stood in the garganta astounded him even more. There, standing confidently, was Aizen Sousuke, captain of the fifth division of the Gotei 13, and his fukutaicho*, Ichimaru Gin. As he made his slow dissent down to the waving grass, the hiding man narrowed his eyes and calmed his gaze. Fierceness began to grow in his eyes, as well as determination. Whatever it was the Aizen and his lieutenant were doing in Hueco Mundo, the General Commander should know about it.

As the captain and his fox looking adjutant touched the ground, the shinigami turned to make his escape back towards Seretei, a conversation began to float through his ears.

"Ah, Tousen. I'm glad you could greet us. I assume you had no trouble?"

"No, none at all."

"Then I'm sure you will take care of the sneaking crow lurking in the shadows?"

The lone shinigami's eyes slowly widened in surprise, and then horror as his captain answered, "of course."

_…! Shit!_

The shinigami shunpoed away, disappearing from there instantly. His heart racing, he retraced his steps, flash stepping through the deserted field. He pushed himself, the wind racing by him, a waterfall inside his ears. Though he couldn't hear much around him, he dared himself not to look back; there was too much to risk, even for a glance. He needed to escape from them and tell the so-taicho* what he had seen. Shinigami were not to enter Hueco Mundo under any circumstances. There, hollows freely roamed. Gillian's* could be considered small fry in that place, and no shinigami was ever recorded returning alive. That is, until he saw the soft spoken fifth division captain appear out of a garganta* only minutes before.

Had he created the garganta by himself? Or was there a device of some sort that was pre-arranged to open at that time? Or, even more grim, had a hollow opened the rift for Aizen? He hoped the latter was not the case.

Now racing through the 72nd district of north rukongai, buildings blurred past him and underneath him as he went from the street to the rooftops. Already he could begin to hear the rapid succession of flash steps behind him, warning him of the shinigami following him.

_'They have already caught up to you. What do you plan to do?'_

"…"

_'There are three captain class shinigami behind you. Even with _your_ ability, they would quickly overcome you.'_

"…"

_'Do you mean to call my name? I am sure that they will not escape without injuries. It will be quite…an educating experience for them. But doing so would also be certain death. In a manner of speaking…'_

"Shut up," he muttered. _We will make our escape into Seretei, where I will raise my reitsu* to awaken someone. If anything, the other captains will become suspicious._

_'It is not like you to think so nobly.'_

_Would a crow fight the eagle for its prey? No, I'm not confident against the three of them. I may have to defeat one and then flee._

_ 'Are you so afraid to stand and fight?'_

_ They are not worth the time to fight_, he thought darkly. An amused yet pleased laugh answered in reply.

_'Oh, yes. There it is, that attitude of superiority. Your arrogance rival's your own brother's.'_

"Don't talk to me about-"

The image of one Aizen Sousuke appeared in front of him, causing the shinigami to curse before sidestepping to go around the higher officer. As he brushed past the captain, something caught his foot, causing him to stumble. Grunting in exasperation, he expertly placed his hands to the roof tile and whipped his body around, his feet digging up dirt and loose tiles from the sliding.

As he brought his eyes to the captain, he noted the other two standing to the side and behind him. A perfect trap. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the tall building of Seretei standing not too far from him. He must have been within 400 meters of the wall. _Damn, so close._

"Ah, so it was crow-kun after all," commented Ichimaru. His ever present grin seemed to increase, if possible. "_How delightful._"

"Now, now, Ichimaru, we wouldn't want to be too hasty with our young shinigami friend here." Aizen took several steps towards him, stopping just out of his reach.

"What are you doing, Aizen-taicho," he said dangerously. "I saw you come from a garganta. Are you going to explain yourself here before I alert the other captains?" Aizen smiled calmly, gently pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I am truly sorry that you had to see that. You see, to further protect soul society from being invaded by the more powerful hollows, I have taken great care to understand garganta's and how they work. Surely you can see the effect such research will have on defeating hollows and improving our response time."

"Shut it, Aizen! You know this is illegal, and yet here you are! What do you think this would accomplish?! Yamamoto-sotaicho will here of this."

"Hm, that is problematic, isn't it? I guess that means," the captain continued, unleashing his reitsu and blade, "that I must have to kill you."

Eyes widening, he drew his blade. Sweat form on his face from the pressure, the weight of his opponent's reitsu. With his left hand, he formed a hand seal, while whispering an incantation. The three others watched passively even as the lone shinigami commanded, "Awaken!"

For a brief moment, the fifth division captain stared into his eyes. "Those are some…unique eyes you have there. Have you been hiding this ability for long?"

"Long enough."

"How interesting." Suddenly, the shinigami lowered his sword. Aizen continued smiling. "Have you now decided to continue our conversation?"

The young shinigami's eyes narrowed before answering. "There is no need to raise a sword to one that is not correctly held."

The captain smile faded slightly, but the change was barely noticeable. "Oh? And why do you say that? I haven't even drawn my sword."

"Do play games with me, Aizen! I can see through your trick. Your sword is drawn and pointing harmlessly towards the ground."

For the first time, the shinigami saw the fox faced captain open his eyes. If his own did not deceive him, a pale blue shown in the moonlight. Aizen's smile was gone; in its place was one of passivity. "I see. So _that_ is what you meant, Tousen."

"…What?!"

Tousen explained. "Since you have entered my division, I have kept careful track of your… unique abilities. There were rumors of you possessing a dangerous technique, one that could counteract any attack, and even see the unseen. One officer in particular swore you could predict what kido he would perform before he even began."

_…Byakuya…_

"Is it true, then, Sasuke? You can see my zanpakuto clearly?"

"…Let me pass, Aizen. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Those are harsh words, especially for one who is about to become a fukutaicho."

"I won't waste any more time with this!" The younger shinigami dashed forward, flash stepping straight towards the captain. Sword held back at his hip, he prepared for a quick strike. _There will only be one chance…_

At the last instant, he swung his sword across the body, intending to only nick the tip of the taller man's nose. _His hand?!_

As the blade swung across, Aizen caught it bare handed. As his body continued forward, the higher officer's eyes noticed the grip on the sword. "Backhanded…" he muttered to himself. Pivoting from the sword block, he spun from his right wrist, stepping around him before finally yanking his sword blade out of Aizen's grip. He did not take the time to even sheath his sword as he prepared to flee.

"How naïve." The instant he sprung ahead, a sharp pain entered his chest, followed by one directly below his sternum. With strength leaving him, he fell unceremoniously to the street below. Blood appeared on the packed dirt beneath him, his lungs gasping for air. Trembling with effort, he forced his head up to see the feet of the traitorous captain. He retched, blood coming out of his mouth.

_He used senka…!_

"It seems," commented the captain, as if critiquing a work of art, "you were able to avoid the critical strike." He looked down into the fallen one's eyes. "Now I see. Your doujutsu requires a small channeling of reiryoku* that travels through your eyes, altering the pupils and color. It seems there is a sight conversion that is connected to your brain, a technique that is solely unique to you, perhaps. I wonder if your brother could-"

"Don't!..." The shinigami grabbed the bottom of his haori, fist trembling weakly. "Don't…speak…his name…in front…of…me…" After the last word he coughed up another spurt of blood. His life was slowly ebbing away.

'_You will only remain conscious for another hour at this rate of blood loss. If you do not find help soon…'_

_ I know…shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. I need to do more! I won't fall like this!_

_ 'What is it you want most? What is the greatest desire of your heart? Do you want to defeat your enemy, or live to warn the others about what you have seen?'_

_ …I want to avenge!_

_ 'Then so be it. I will lend you my strength, and this is what you will do.'_

_ Don't waste time. Speak!_

"It is truly a shame," Aizen continued. "I had hoped to completely rid you of your spiritual powers, but your sudden movement caused me to slightly misjudge. It appears I have only grazed your hakusui and saketsu, but it is still enough to kill you. I am afraid, my friend, that you will not be able to be a shinigami much longer."

The bleeding shinigami glared for all he was worth, loathing etched upon his face. As his vision began to blur, he refocused on his captain.

"W…why?" he staggered out. "I…don't understand…Tousen!" The ninth division captain did not change his firm expression.

"It is all for the path of righteous judgment. I follow the path with the least bloodshed. I am sorry it had to come to this…Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled as best he could in his condition, blood slowly rolling down his chin before dripping to the ground.

"Come, Tousen, Gin. Let's depart from our once future fukutaicho. There is no need to trouble him further. Let him be; he will be dead soon enough." He turned back to the bleeding shinigami, a small smile upon his face, looking the same as he did in light conversation. "It was interesting, Sasuke-kun. You have some very dangerous eyes, but it seems they were not enough. Perhaps, in another life, you would have been able to challenge me. Farewell."

"Aw, Captain Aizen, so scary, no?" Ichimaru Gin kicked Sasuke's hand from his superior's haori. He knelt down, whispering to the dying shinigami. "It is too bad. Those eyes of yours are really somethin', Sasuke-kun." He playfully patted his head, before saying, "Take care now!"

The mocking smile and slit eyes only added to his inner fury. Still wearing a scowl, the two captains and lieutenant made their way back to Seretei, leaving the younger noble to die. It was not long before they disappeared from his sight.

_Tsukitaka (Moon Hawk)…help me!_

_"…No. We must wait a little longer."_

_ Any longer and I'll be dead! Now, Tsukitaka!_

_ "…Very well. As you wish."_

With effort he kept his head up, as the trees began to stir. Soon, all motion stopped, as hundreds of black crows began to storm around him. Their flapping filled his ears, violently reacting with the air above him. In a few seconds, all he could see was a black blur. _'I will take you to that place.'_

In a blink, Sasuke was in his inner world. No longer injured, he stood and glanced around. His inner soul was very familiar to him, the grass field spread out before him. There were three wooden stumps behind him, while a small lake lay calmly to his left. Outstretched in front to the right was a set of woods. In this place, he had always thought of training. _The training grounds of my soul..._

"Sasuke."

He turned around, the true form of his zanpakuto standing before him. He stood almost a whole head above him, his left eye hidden by a headband. His silver hair stood out to the side, as if a stiff wind had permanently put it that way. Numerous crows flew about him, often hiding him from complete view. Yet, his odd hair still made him very visible. Looking up, he noted the dark clouds swirling overhead. An ominous thunderclap snapped in the distance. He frowned as the wind began to whip around him, but it unaffected the many birds that flew around Tsukitaka.

"So this place still exists…good," he muttered. "Oi, Tsukitaka. Aizen used senka on me, damaging my shinigami powers. Shouldn't my inner soul be in danger of collapse?"

Even as he said this, thunder roared once again, closer this time. He could feel the loud rumble tremble through his body.

"This place is already beginning to break. Can't you sense your end in the coming storm? If we don't act soon, this will be the last time we will speak to each other."

They stood in silence for a moment, the wind continuing to pick up. It began to rain, the drops cooling his skin.

"What must I do, Tsukitaka? How can I survive this?"

The taller one lowered his head. "I am going to heal your hakusui, your sleeping soul. Your shinigami powers will be sustained through this. Then, I must seal your booster so it can also heal properly. When we do this, your reiryoku will sustain itself in time. When the fifth division captain attempted to destroy your powers, he barely missed his target. But the strike was severe enough to cause…complications."

"Complications? Will I live or not?"

"You will live, but-"

"Then don't waste time! Tsukitaka, tell me what I have to do."

The zanpukuto nodded his head, numerous crows still in flight around him. "Very well." He began to walk his way towards Sasuke, his face unreadable through the many flapping birds. "We will begin by mending that crack upon your hakusui. Aizen's strike managed to graze it, and there is a small leak in your ability as a shinigami. I will insert a 'stitch', sealing the opening." He now stood mere feet away from Sasuke. "This will hurt," he warned. "Ready yourself."

The younger soul stiffened. "Just do it," he said.

No sooner had he finished speaking, the swirling mass of birds flew away revealing the full form of the zanpakuto, but he did not have time to observe as Tsukitaka lunged forward, impaling him with a sharp, black blade. A searing hot pain shot through his body, causing him to shout out.

In an instant, it was over, and he lay panting on the ground. The wind continued to increase around him, his hair now violently waving past his face. His chest ached where Tsukitaka had struck him.

Sasuke glared at him. "You worthless –"

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, the countless crows returning to their original venture of circles. He placed a quick hand over his chest, coming back with beads of sweat, but no blood.

"…No," he said softly.

"Then stand. We are only half done." So he stood, knees shaking from exertion, until he finally arose to his full height. "Your inner world is still under violent attack," he said. Trees shook and croaked in protest from the rushing wind that swirled passed them. Indeed, he could barely hear their speech now, the wind overpowering all other sound. While the crows remained unaffected, Sasuke had to lean sharply against it to stand properly.

"I thought you said your healed my spiritual power." He was almost yelling now. "Why is this storm still here?"

"Your spiritual booster is too damaged to heal properly. I am going to have to seal it with another method."

When Tsukitaka did not continue, Sasuke spoke up. "What? What is it?"

"Sasuke," he answered, his voice saddened. "If I do the next procedure, we will not be able to speak with each other for some time. I am not sure if we would ever speak again."

"Hn? What are you saying? That doesn't make any sense; you are a part of my soul. If I wasn't able to speak with you, then that means…"

"It means that you will no longer be a mature shinigami. You must reawaken me, somehow. I…am not sure what will happen once I do this, but I know that a great change must take place, and that I must depart from you."

Sasuke's face softened. He folded his arms, head tilted in thought. After a moment, he asked, "What will happen? How will I know what to do?"

"You will know when the time comes. Just remember, Sasuke, there is always a way to awaken your soul." Trees croaked angrily in protest; the storm was not letting up. Spray from violent waves upon the lake began to spray them in the face. Sasuke closed one eye to prevent water from entering.

"Now is the time! We must act soon! Are you ready for your seal?"

The shinigami took a deep breath before solemnly nodding.

"Then I will warn you now. I am not sure what will happen once I do this. Try not to scream from the pain." Again, before he could even react, the taller man was gone from sight, the black birds dispersing into the waving trees. A torrent of wind attacked him, ripping at his robes. Staggering to maintain his balance, a sheet of rain struck at his face. The wet, piercing needles of water droplets stung him, the tempest continuing to grow evermore around him. _Where did he go?_

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around with a jerk. Streaks of a black blur crossed his vision, behind them a throw of sliver air. In an instant the image was gone, replaced by a slight prick in a small of his back. Turning around, the top part of his shinigami attire became loose, revealing the his pale skin. _He cut my robes?!_

Thunder cracked loudly, causing Sasuke to jump, startled. Lightning struck once again, only a mere hundred yards away. In that flash of light, he caught his first good glimpse of Tsukitaka. The spirit was garbed in all black, with the lower half of his face covered by a tight cloth. A head band, usually covering one eye, was lifted up to properly reveal both. However, he could observe no more. The sound of a thousand chirping birds overcame his senses. His eyes widened in shock, the static charge of electricity in Tsukitaka's right hand coming straight for him. N-_NO!_

Too fast for him to react, Tsukitaka struck him square in the chest with his free hand, causing to fall back. As he fell, though, the lightning attack struck his abdomen. A searing fire shot through his body, every muscle and fiber screaming at him. After an instant, it became condensed to his abdomen. Now lying against the wet, muddy ground, his body began to convulse. Tsukitaka still stood above him, his face set in concentration.

Despite the cold rain, he began to feel hotter and hotter, an internal heat emanating from where Tsukitaka applied the attack. His muscles constricted even more, so much so that he was even unable to breathe or scream from the pain. Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to think coherently except for one thought: _when will it end?!_

After what seemed like an eternity of hell, his senses faded out. Numbness overcame his body, and he felt as if he was in a dream. Blackness surrounded him, and the small sounds of a soft rain encompassed him. However, soon the sound decrescendo'd to nothingness. All that encompassed him now was the blissful silence and cool feeling from within his body. As if preparing for sleep, he felt himself begin to slip away, one thought going through his bind before finally submitting to the lull.

_Brother…_

_-Three days later-_

Koutetsu Isane sat up with a start. Sweat rolled down her cheeks, her breathing coming in pants as she tried to come to her senses. _Another nightmare…_

She looked out her window, placed too close to the ceiling, revealing the dark shade of the evening. One or two others in the fourth division compound stirred, but no one else awakened from her sudden movement.

Knowing that she would not be able to return to her slumber, Isane regretfully climbed out of bed, her bare feet making a soft pat as she walked across the barracks. Quickly dressing, she left not a moment later, leaving all those who slept within. The night was warm; perhaps she could return once she calmed down from her ferocious nightmare. _Baka,_ she thought to herself. _Like they would ever stop serving porridge!_

Cursing herself for having such a terrible dream, one that included the ban on her favorite food, she strolled briskly onto the fourth division grounds. There was no wind this evening, and the corridors within Seretei were silent. While she couldn't see them, she was sure that the night guards were fast asleep by this hour of the night. Little took place in the early hours of the morning, before the sun even rose. It was not uncommon for the tired nightly patrol to doze off every now and then. Indeed, soon enough, there was a young man in shinigami robes, slumped against the side of a building, his staff clutched within his grasp; it was like his little teddy bear.

Internally laughing at the image of a shinigami holding a teddy bear, she walked as quickly as she could without making too much noise, preparing to reprimand him for his slumber. As she approached the sitting figure, however, something told her that something was seriously wrong. The young women noticed the dishevelment of his robes, the roughness of his hair, as if someone had grabbed and yanked at it. Also, there seemed to be a large tear down the side of his uniform.

Now standing in front of the man, she frowned at his appearance. A deeper inspection of his face brought a shock to her senses. There, in the corner of his mouth and the tips of his ears, was blood. His own blood. Quickly kneeling down, she applied two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. While his chest barely rose and fell (she couldn't notice given the moonlight), there was a steady beat at the ends of her fingertips. Whoever had done this to him had given his head a good thrashing. _Who would attack a shinigami at this time? Who is sneaking around at this hour, and why are they in the fourth division?_

A sudden cough came from behind her, and Isane quickly turned around, her hand coming to her waist. She soon cursed herself for not grabbing her zanpakuto when she left; she never suspected she would be in this kind of situation. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Leaning onto the balls of her feet, she prepared to dash forward at any moment. Squinting her eyes intently, she peered into the darkness of the shadows. Left, right, left again; she focused her senses, hoping to catch any noise or movement that the person might make. There was nothing, though, to indicate someone lurking in the shadows.

Glancing down, she saw a thin drop of blood. Inspecting further, she noticed a small cluster before it led into the shadows in one, neat line, a line that led to the shadows where she heard someone's cough. _If they don't want to come out, then…_

"Bakudo 29!" she declared, placing her hands in front of her, pointing into the shadows. A shift in the darkness revealed a hidden figure. _Found you!_

Adjusting her aim, she activated the kido spell. "Sai!" The kido hit its intended target, resulting in a loud thump as a body hit the street. She ran forward to get a better look at her perpetrator. As she grabbed the being, however, she began to be taken aback and then consequently horrified. The person was awfully light, perhaps only thirty kilograms. The robe they wore was loose fitting, causing the body to sag in the extra room. Finally dragging them into the light, she got her first glimpse of who she had abducted.

There before her was a child, completely stiff from her bakudo. He could have been no older than nine, his hair ruffled and skin dirty. There was blood coming from a wound on his temple, as if a sword had just barely cut him. His eyes were wide in terror, the obsidian orbs staring at her in fear. The white robe he wore was several sizes too large, and sagged greatly against his thin body. The sleeves were rolled up to allow his arms free movement.

Horrified that she had used a kido spell on a child, she quickly undid it and helped him to his feet. His hands and feet were shaking, probably from the shock of a full body paralysis. "Are you ok? What are you doing in here?" she asked, trying to be gentle with him. He shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"Did you see someone else here?" she pressed, but softly. "Did you see who did this? Did they do this to you also?" Again he shook his head, not looking up to her. "Do you have a name?" she whispered down to him. Finally looking up to her, his mouth quivered. Taking a breath to speak, he barely managed a syllable before breaking into a coughing fit. Leaning forward dangerously, she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady the boy. Curious, she put a hand to his sweaty forehead before quickly retracting it. _Hot…_

Picking him up as a mother would her own son, she carried him to the nearest division building. Medical supplies and chemicals of some kind were located in every fourth division building inside the compound. Viruses like colds and fevers where common ailments, so the fourth division always had a simple supply of shinigmai aid kits stored in every building. This way they would never be running to grab something from one building or another. The closest building to them was the Department of Blood Examination and Testing. Cracking the door to check for anything suspicious (she didn't want him seeing a test examination lying about), she decided everything was in order and proceeded to the nearest crate of material. Setting him down, she looked around for the nearest aid kit.

_That's a very weird tattoo he has, especially for one so young, _she thought. As she had carried him in from the street, his loose clothing had revealed an odd tattoo on his left shoulder. It was three tomoe encircled by a scribbled line marking. Much like a mitsudomoe*.

After a moment of weaving in and out of the various tables set through the hall, she found a spare stack of medical supplies. Grabbing the tonic, she walked back to the boy. His dark hair was caked with dirt, she found, and his eyes were still as wide as ever. He was staring at a table that lay off the side of her, a single pair of shinigami robes.

"Oh, those. Don't worry about those," she said. "They're just a pair that we found in rukongai. We're running tests to see who they belong too." In short, what she had said was true. One of the future fukutaicho's had gone missing, and they were trying to confirm that this was indeed his blood on the uniform (which was thankfully hidden from the boy's view). If that were true…

The boy shook his head, instead pointing to the far wall and then back to the robes. Glancing back, she saw several asauchi's mounted on the wall.

"The shinigami's zanpakuto? Oh, you mean this person's soul cutter. No, we haven't found this one's yet. The robes were found just yesterday, but his zanpakuto has yet to be found. I'm sure once we find it, we will be able to reconfirm his identity." She handed him the tonic, unscrewing the cap for him. "Take a mouthful or two. This will help you feel better." Raising the bottle to his mouth slowly, he sniffed once before throwing the open bottle back at her. Catching the bottle before too much spilled, she gave him a fierce look.

"Listen, you aren't well at all! Do you want to get better, or should I bring you to the captain, who is _sleeping_ right now?" Eyes widening ever more, he gulped once and straightened his back. Handing him the tonic once again, he made a sour face before taking a large mouthful and swallowing. Coughing once more, he set the bottle down, body shaking with every breath. _At least he sounds a little better now,_ she thought.

Grabbing the bottle and returning it to the supplies, she noticed a hell butterfly resting in the corner. _Must have escaped a recruit's pursuit, _she chuckeld to herself. Giving it a flick with her finger, it flew in the boy's direction. _That should cheer him up. _

As she turned, however, the pale child was standing next to the shinigami uniform, the inside robe folded over to reveal the division's insignia. A confused look glazed over her features. The blood stain was revealed, and yet his face did not show shock or fear. Instead, it displayed one single emotion: pained contemplation. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "Why are you looking at the insignia? _Who are you?_"

He looked at her with a pained look as the hell butterfly flew towards him. With a sudden flick of his wrist, he summoned a portal to the Senkaimon*. He shook his head while mouthing to her, "I'm sorry." He hell butterfly led him into the waiting room.

"No, wait! Stop!" She dashed forward, but it was too late. The mysterious boy was gone, and all that was left were the disheveled shinigami robes, the dried blood stain plainly evident in the lit room.

**Rukongai = the area in Soul Society to which souls are sent by shinigami. Divided into four areas (North, South, East, West)**

**Seretei = place in Soul Society where shinigami reside.**

**Taicho = captain**

**Fukutaicho = vice-captain, or lieutenant**

**Mitsudomoe = that weird curse seal tattoo on Sasuke's neck**

**Senkaimon = the space between the physical world and Soul Society**

**AN – Thank you for reading! I hope you find it interesting. Please read and review. Also, I'm still looking for a beta reader (or two), so if you are interested, please pm me. I would be very interested in some help and advice. Thanks! ~AR**


	2. School House Rocks

**AN – Thanks to all who reviewed! I very much enjoyed the comments. On that note, if anyone is interested, I am still looking for a beta reader/editor. I've got most of the grammar/structure down, but what I really would like help with is the style, characterization, and overall story flow and development. If you're interested in doing one of these (or even one I didn't mention!), please send me a pm, and we'll go from there. **

**Chapter 1 has been updated, and is now edited with some definitions and slight structural alterations. If you read it, you're fine. If you're really confused about some of the words, it may be easier to understand now (hopefully!).**

**Without further ado, Chapter 2. Enjoy, and please read and review.**

_**Thoughts/memories**_

'_**Zanpakuto'**_

"_**Speech" **_

**Chapter 2:**__**School House Rocks**

_**-The present time-**_

The sun rose on Karakura town, and consequently, Urahara Shoten. Jinta and Ururu grudgingly walked outside the front of the shop, eyelids half-open and feet dragging, both with a broom in hand. Stifling yawns, they began to sweep the walkway in front of the shop's doors. Or rather, Ururu began to sweep slowly while Jinta leaned heavily upon his broom. Still tired from waking up so early, they hardly noticed when a boy began to slowly walk by on the other side of the street.

He was ordinary looking enough, looking to be about thirteen or fourteen in age, his black bangs shielding the side of his face from view. A short brimmed gray fedora sat atop of his head, a black shoulder bag slung over his back. He wore long shorts, almost to the point of being a short pair of capris. But Jinta and Ururu did not notice this. Their awareness was not the most acute so early in the morning.

The boy stopped for a moment, only long enough to watch the two younger children begin their work with more diligence, before finally beginning his slow walk once more. From his bag, he blindly grabbed a pair of headphones, inserting them into his ear.

_So early in the morning, and yet those two brats are sweeping the entrance. That man must be expecting company soon. It seems he is more active than the last time I came here._

Another moment passed, and the boy began walking a little more briskly. _Karakura seems to be full of spirit activity lately. I suppose Tessai was right when he said I wouldn't be disappointed if I came to visit._ Thinking of the opened letters in his bag, he smiled, wondering what new "projects" his acquaintances had taken on these past few weeks. He would soon find out when he arrived at this place called "Karakura High".

Later that morning, a group of friends sat in their third floor classroom, gathered around parakeet on one student's shoulder.

"Asano looks like Ewan McGregor, Asano looks like Ewan McGregor. Okay! Repeat after me!" Asano's excitement encouraged the bird to speak, but it initially struggled.

"A…A…Asa…Asano…" But then finally, it blurted out, "Asano Tadan-obu!"

Asano put a hand to his head and gave a thumbs up, enjoying the altered speech. "Oh! So close! That's even better though!"

"It seems like the bird has a smaller vocabulary," commented Kojima Mizuiro while pointing to the parakeet perched on Chad's should. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know…" Chad answered, his face etched with his normal stony expression. "He was like that when I woke up this morning."

"I see."

_The results of yesterday, I guess_, Ichigo thought, looking over MIzuiro's shoulder. The squeak of a shoe alerted them of someone behind them.

"Good morning everyone!" piped Kuckiki Rukia.

"Ah, good morning, Kuchi…" Muzuiro commented before Asano interrupted.

"Kushiki-san! You're as lovely as always!"

"That's rare", Mizuiro said while noticing her winter uniform. "You're late to school."

"Yes," she answered, putting a hand up to cover her mouth, acting gleefully embarrassed. "I had some business to take care of at home…

"By the way, Kurosaki-kun, do you have a moment?"

"Huh?" Ichigo scowled a little more. "What is it? If you need to talk, then why not right h-URK!" Ichigo fell to the floor, limp.

"Are…are you alright, Kurosaki Kun!? Oh no! I'll have to take you to the nurse's office!" The other students sweat dropped as Rukia dragged his body out into the hallway.

_She punched him…_

_She punched him just now..._

_She punched him…didn't she?_

One student, sleeping with his head upon a desk, awoke with a start. "Uh…what was that loud noise just now?"

"Oh, Uchiha-san, you shouldn't worry," Asano explained. "Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-kun are always like this. Although hitting is certainly unexpected, even for those two!"

The once sleeping student blinked a few times. "…Kuchiki-kun? Who is that?"

"She wasn't here this morning, Uchiha-san. She sits next to Ichigo," Muzuiro answered.

Uchiha-san responded by laying his head back onto his folded arms, once more hiding his face. "Whatever," he mumbled.

…_So lazy_, the smaller boy thought. Muzuiro continued to watch him for a few seconds more. _That's right. I think Uchiha-san and Kuchiki-kun look very similar._ Ever since Uchiha Sasuke had entered class 1-3, he had noticed two things. One, that Uchiha-san had mannerisms like Kuckiki-san, and two, that all he did was sleep. Since the moment he had come, his head had lifted from the desk four times. Muzuiro had been keeping careful count with tallies at the top of his lecture notes.

Worst of all, however, was how he slept so blatantly _in the front row_. He recalled the new student's introduction to the rest of the classroom. When instructed to tell the class about himself, he replied by blinking several times before answering with, "people say I'm lazy."

_**-Lunch time-**_

"Yaaaaay! It's lunch!" Orihime jumped up from her desk, hands raised excitedly in the air.

"Not again!" Tatsuki complained. "It's just lunch, so calm down!"

"What are you talking about, Tatsuki-chan!" she exclaimed, striking her "lunch eating pose". "Normal high school girls only come to school for lunch!"

"Alright, alright. Just come and sit down."

It was lunch time at Karakura High, and the boys had all left for their separate ways, leaving most of the girls behind in the classroom. Well, at least most of the boys. The new transfer student was still sleeping in the corner of the class, unaware of anything going on around him.

Soon, Tatsuki and Chizuru were fighting each (one for Orihime's protection and the other for her…ahem, yeah). In the midst of their "battle", Orihime rose from her seat, a set look upon her face.

"Huh? What, what?"

"What is it, Orihime?"

In seconds the large busted girl was at the open window, one leg on ledge, preparing to jump out. Tatsuki released her hold on Chizuru to pull Orihimi away from the window.

"Ah! Hey, your panties are showing!" Tatsuki rushed over to her.

"I smelled Kurosaki-kun!" An odd yet somehow fitting feline expression adorned her as she pulled her away.

""Smelled"? What are you, a dog? Plus, this is the third floor. Even if you smelled him, he could come through…" The sudden appearance of a certain orange haired student stopped the martial artist midsentence. "Wha?!"

"This," he began, facing the shocked faces, "is class 1-3, right?"

"GYAAAAA!"

"Ichigo" glanced over the classroom, enjoying the attention that the students were giving him. After being stowed away for more than enough decades, it was good to have all eyes on him. Leaning forward on the window sill, he glanced over his "options". _Hmm, the girls in this class aren't bad. They all seem to be pretty decent. _His gaze fell upon two students in the back, one having a protective stance in front of the other, who had some nice…ahem, _assets_. _Extra large!_

With a burst of speed, he launched himself to desk nearest his interest, grabbing her hand and romantically speaking, "Hello, may I have the pleasure as to know your name?"

_He jumped!_

_ Did he jump?_

_ …He jumped?_

_ …What is all that muttering?_

Tatsuki grabbed hold of the boy via headlock, dragging him away from Orihime. "Ichigo, what do you think you are doing?!"

Leaning back, he got a good look at his captor. "You know, up close, you're pretty cute too."

The other girls' eyes widened in shock as he performed an unspeakable act.

Not too far away, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuckiki Rukia were running towards the school with Ichigo in the lead.

"W…wait! Ichigo! There's no need to rush!"

"I'm worried!" he yelled back. "About whether he's doing alright or not!"

"There's no need to worry…he's doing fine! We defeated the hollow quickly, so…"

"I don't know. I've been having…a bad feeling!"

The sound of a window breaking made them stop in front of the school, falling from the third floor.

"Ah…that's my classroom!"

"You're right," Rukia conceded. "We should hurry."

"See?" Ichigo's eyes focused intently on his next actions even as he chastised the former shinigami.

_**-Inside classroom 1-3-**_

Fumes seemed to rise as another desk was lifted into the air. As it was thrown across the classroom, a single, shrieking voice reverberated against the classroom walls.

"DIE!" Arisawa Tatsuki was in a rage that had never been seen before in Karakura High, and her ferocious anger was about to be unleashed on one very foolish, stupid, and frankly, soon-to-be _dead_ boy.

"WOA, WATCH OUT!" "Ichigo" managed to dodge the hurtling desks that were flying across the room with dangerous accuracy. He held up his hands in defense, but his feet were ready to spring away at any time. He decided rational was the best way to get out of this pickle. "What? All I did was kiss your cheek, calm down!" Her eyes seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Are you in grade school or something?" He only had time to react after _that_ little comment.

"SHUT UP!" Her fist came crashing down upon another desk, crumpling it in an instant.

As their struggle continued to overtake the classroom, two girls stood huddled in a corner, eyes wide in fear. Tears were streaming down their faces. Michiru tried desperately to grab hold of the lesbian on hold on for comfort. Said lesbian restricted her by holding her hands a safe distance away.

"Chi…Chizuru…stop this…"

"D…don't be crazy…only Bruce Willis would jump into a storm like this…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing the slight figure of Kuckiki Rukia. Her expression, serious and intent, rendered her almost unrecognizable to the other students. "That's enough!" There was no room for argument in her voice.

"Ichigo's" eyes rose in fear and horror; his playtime was over. He scrambled frantically through the misarranged desks, pushing those in his way aside. He was headed towards the window through which he came.

"There he goes, Ichigo!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, in complete shinigami garb, appeared in the open window not unlike his body had mere moments before. Still frantic, "Ichigo" rushed forward while the real Kurosaki held confidence in his success.

"Now there's nowhere to…" "Ichigo" jumped passed the shinigami and out into the open, a complete three stories above the ground. "…run…"

Shock ran through his spiritual body. "Wha?! Just…wait a minute! Just whose body do you think that is?! Jumping down from here…" What happened next surprised him even more. His own body acted like a spring, landing on the balls of "his" feet, compressing, and then shooting forward with unprecedented speed. He had never seen anything like it.

"W…what's going on? What in the world is he?" Rukia came to his side, observing the fleeting soul from the window.

"Could he be…yes, there's no doubt about it. He is…_a mod soul_."

As the two stormed out of the building after Ichigo's body, there was a clatter of desks being moved from the corner of the now destroyed classroom. A head appeared from the small pile of desks, revealing none other than the new student, Uchiha Sasuke. He appeared a little shaken as he surveyed the room, taking extra notice of the still furious Tatsuki.

Ignoring the small cut that bled from his temple, he strode over to her, muttering something about "incompetent…gigai…Kisuke." He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look sharply at him. Ignoring the wrathful face, he dared to ask, "Were you the one who did this?" A large vein popped on her forehead. In a blink, the girl threw a fist towards his face, her anger still controlling her actions. "DON'T YOU DARE…!" As her punch came, he calmly sidestepped. They locked eyes for a moment, hers becoming wider as he stepped towards her. Tatsuki, realizing her vulnerability, was scared for a short moment. However, that was as far as he got. Before she knew what had happened, Sasuke was on the floor, muttering again. Apparently, his foot slipped on water that had been spilled.

He quickly picked himself up off the floor, dusting himself off. "I asked, 'did you do this', not 'are you going to clean up'. Why is everyone so excited today?" For the first time all day, the martial artist stepped back, looking more closely at the new student. He was as tall as she was, with similar black styled hair. His obsidian eyes stared back with a slight scowl, though not as much as Ichigo's. She also finally noticed the blood coming from his temple.

"Oh…! Are you ok?"

"Eh?...oh, this?" He pointed to his head. "It is nothing. Answer the question."

_So impersonal and rude! Not even a "thank you for your concern!"_

"…So what? It's all that…that _boy's_ fault!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "It's all Kurosaki Ichigo's fault!" He turned to the window, squinting into the open space.

"You mean…carrot top made you do all this?"

"That's what I'm saying, you dolt! Why don't you wake up already and get more 'in tune' here!"

The only response she got was a single blink. Then, slowly, he turned and strode into the hallway. Orihime, as if waking from a trance, started after him. "S…Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"My head's bleeding. I'm going to the nurse's office." His voice was uncaring, cold. It lacked heartfelt emotion. She shivered involuntarily. He soon passed the rest of Ichigo's friends, each give some kind of weird look at him, or rather, his bleeding forehead. However, he did not respond to their questions. No, he didn't even hear them. He was too immersed in his thoughts.

_Kurosaki Ichigo…so you are the source of all my little troubles today. Not a quiet moment in your life, huh? _The image of a blond boy ran through his head, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. He stopped, pondering who it was. _…Should I know that person?_ A moment passed as he tried to unsuccessfully recall whose face he had saw. Deciding he knew no one, dead or alive, with that kind of face, he continued on his way.

_That boy Ichigo, he has a very expressive reitsu. If he doesn't learn to control it, it will affect those who are around him. It's no wonder that he took all of that shinigami's power. _His thoughts drifted once more to that girl, whose face he would never forget. It reminded him of another time, one filled with laughter, joy, hate, and anger. So many mixed emotions. And yet, here was that face. He questioned what he saw, but knew where to look for answers. Only one man would dare hide important information such as this from him. That man's name was…_Urahara Kisuke. _

_**-Atop a city roof-**_

"I was born like this! I should at least have the right to live and die freely!" Ichigo watched silently as the mod soul continued to go on. "Whether its humans or insects…or even us…it's the same. I won't kill…I won't kill anything." Ichigo's eyes held understanding, while his face was ever so close to his signature frown. Several seconds went by before another voice interrupted the silence.

"My, my…" A mysterious man appeared, one who wore a black overcoat and striped bucket hat. He held a can in one hand, the other tucked into his clothes. Blonde hair stuck out from the brim of his headwear, giving him a somewhat scraggly appearance. "We finally found you, and you're all roughed up. This makes all the equipment we brought…totally useless…." Raising his cane, he poked it completely through "Ichigo's" head, a small round pill popping out the other side. Rolling to stop, the man strolled over and picked up the pill as Ichigo's body went limp.

"Wha…" Ichigo said, dumbfounded.

The mysterious man began tossing the pill repeatedly in his hand. "Well, mission complete. Let's go home, guys!"

"Huuuuh?!" exclaimed a red headed child. "I thought we were going to see some action for the first time in a while!" The girl next to him slightly lowered her head in disappointment while the moustache man behind them remained hard-faced with his arms crossed.

"W…wait! What are you doing with him?!"

"What..? Dispose of it. Why?"

"You can see me…" Ichigo's mind was racing; how could a normal man (ok, _strange_ normal) see him in his shinigami form? "Who are you..?"

The robed man put a finger to the brim of his hat, thinking as he responded. "Oh, how should I answer that…?" But instead, some else answered for him.

"He's a greedy salesman."

Not he became frantic. "K…Kuchiki-san! Don't take that!"

"What, Urahara? Does your store take items you sold to a customer without compensation?" Rukia accused.

"Oh…well then, I'll pay…"

"No need. I am satisfied with the product." A thought came to Rukia in the moment, allowing her to securely manipulate Urahara into absolutely doing what she wanted. "Plus, you guys are working outside the law anyway. You don't have any responsibility to recover him."

The shop owner's tone became more serious. "We're not responsible, then? If trouble comes, we'll play dumb."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to trouble lately." Rukia turned to Ichigo, handing him the mod soul. "Here. Let's go."

"…yeah," Ichigo hesitated, looking for the right words. "Th…thanks. For not throwing him away…"

"There's no need," she corrected. "I've already been thanked."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Huh?" However, the mod soul remained silent in his palm. As the two shinigami left, Urahara wondered about all the work he would have to do cleaning up, and about the progressing situation.

"Now, here comes the real trouble," he muttered to himself as he began to stroll away.

He did not have to go far, however, for his trouble to begin. A kunai, or throwing knife, lodged its way between the cracks of the roofing tile. He followed its trajectory to find one Uchiha Sasuke standing across the street on the opposite rooftop. The shop owner resumed a more playful attitude, flashing his fan and waving it as he spoke. "Uchiha-san! What a surprise to see you. I trust that you are treating my products well." Jinta poked his head around to catch a look as well, and then pointed his finger accusingly.

"Ah, it's you! Come here, you little pipsqueak, I'll teach you a lesson for last time yo…gah!" Tessai had picked up Jinta in a head lock, hitting him sharply on the head for being rude to a customer. Sasuke only gave him a glance before returning to Urahara.

He responded by leaping over to the other rooftop, deftly landing directly in front of him. He did not seem happy, evidenced by how he jerked the knife out of the tile. He pointed it threateningly at Urahara's throat, an impressive feat considering the height difference.

"You sold me a deficient product. How can I expect to move around in a gigai when I get head injuries from blunt objects?!" The blood still trickling down the boy's temple became suddenly pronounced. "This gigai is as incompetent as its maker."

Despite the knife and insults, Urahara calmly looked down at him, eyes shaded underneath his hat brim. "What are you so angry about? I warned you of the limitations. Have you been trying to fight hollows using old techniques in that body? You know it's not made for that kind of reitsu…"

"Shut up!" he said, a little louder now. Seeming to understand where his own temper was going, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you planning? I've been hearing strange things lately. And there's a lot of spirit activity here. What's with the carrot head? What is the connection between him and…that girl."

"So," he acknowledged, "_that's_ why you're angry." Urahara turned, looking out over the city, ignoring the blade in his face. "…how is it that you have been able to keep contacts in Karakura town, I wonder? I thought you were busy with a previous assignment…were you successful?"

Sasuke frowned, but pulled a letter out of his pocket with his free hand, holding it up for him to see. "Ah...it's good to see that we all keep in touch." Tessai shifted his weight while adjusting his glasses and avoiding eye contact. Whether his boss noticed or not, Urahara gave no hint.

"The path you gave led nowhere. And this…this body gets in the way."

"So your gigai is hindering you, Sasuke-kun? You'll have to buy a new one if you wish to continue treating it-"

"You and I both know I can't afford it," he interrupted. "I only want to know what you're up to. Answer my questions, Urahara. Who is that Kuchiki girl?"

The former captain of the gotei thirteen studied him carefully for a moment before answering. "Everything at my shop comes with a price. I will give you a new gigai, one that is capable of syncing better with your spiritual body. In exchange, I want you on assignment here. And you may find that this will also give you the information you want."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, considering. He lowered his knife. "I want to test the body…I will need someplace with room." The shop owner brought his fan to his face, returning to his playful manner.

"Why, dearest customer, I have just what you need!" Sasuke scowled, but followed him nonetheless. He would need to keep biding his time for now, waiting to strike.

_**-Later that day, beneath Urahara Shoten-**_

Sasuke breathed hard, sweat dripping from his brow. He was in his new body, and he had been testing it thoroughly. Urahara stood apart from him, his cane sword drawn; there wasn't a mark on him.

"You have been training hard, Sasuke-kun. I can see, you've been keeping busy in your time away. Why don't you start being serious now?" Sasuke locked eyes with him, glaring. A scowl slowly appeared, his expression serious, but almost uncertain. Indeed, he had not tried out everything, but what he had been working on was extremely dangerous.

_Are you afraid?_

Sasuke started, eyes glancing left and right. There was no one else there but him, Urahara, and Tessai, but it had not been their voice. A second later, he realized it must have been a memory. Sixty years, sixty long years he had been away. Sixty years that he had been without his zanpakuto, sixty years that he could not return to it. He had been spending his time in gigai bodies, but this new one was a hybrid, allowing him to channel his reiryoku through it efficiently, although it was taking time to become adjusted. Testing out this technique would be the ultimate gauge, as he would need to be able to control it for it to work.

_I guess I have no other choice, I'll need to use _that. Sasuke breathed deeply, closing his eyes in concentration. He remembered Tsukitaka teaching him in his mindscape. '_There are some techniques that do not require the use of me that you have. It is who you are, within your very blood. You were born with a special ability, one that is alien to soul society. Use it sparingly; the Gotei 13 may find it dangerous if you reveal it to them. Remember, Sasuke, do not take this technique too far. It may save your life or kill you…in an instant!'_

Channeling his reistu, he opened his eyes and muttered, "Awaken!" He wasted no more time, charging towards Urahara. He would only have one chance, and wasn't about to let the stupid, conniving shop owner remain standing if he was going to push him this far.

The sandy-haired man did not reveal any emotions as Sasuke rapidly appeared before him. _A head on attack then…oh, that's surprising._ Just as he was a flash step away, Sasuke momentarily disappeared from view, only to be found sliding across the ground. _Attack from below…it's clever, but not enough…!_ Suddenly, Sasuke just disappeared. Or rather, it was not the image of the former shinigami that disappeared, but that his reitsu suddenly flared up from behind him. What Urahara was seeing was only an illusion, a trick. He quickly turned, raising his reitsu, to find a truly disruptive site. _How did he…!_

"Cry, Benehiime!" An explosion of dust and reitsu covered the area, causing Tessai to almost lose his glasses despite being a safe distance away. There had been a loud crunching sound during the explosion, almost like the sound of breaking glass. As the cloud of earth settled, Tessai could see Sasuke kneeling before Urahara, his shirt sleeves shredded by the attack.

**-A short time later, Urahara Shoten-**

Tessai sat across from Sasuke as he pulled his shirt over his head. The "testing" of his new gigai was...satisfactory, though he grimaced as he stretched. His attempt at "being serious" hadn't gone as planned. While still adjusting to the gigai, he had attempted several high level techniques, but it hadn't gone as he intended, resulting in him being stiff, sore, and a little bloodied. _Damn that Urahara. He was able to counterattack so quickly. Everything just blew up in my face. _

"Sasuke…" Tessai started. Sasuke looked over at the larger man, surprised at the informality. Tessai was normally so serious and respectful. "Summoning that amount of spiritual power in a gigai, even this one that built especially for you…be careful. You were barely able to control that attack."

Sasuke smirked. "Careful, Tessai? I'll be knocking the shop owner's hat off his head within the year. Besides, once my search is complete…"

"And then what? You have already deserted Soul Society, your family. They all assume you are dead, or worse, a betrayer. Do you want to go back, to just take revenge for what was done? If you return to them now, I don't believe that the Gotei 13 will welcome you so kindly. You may have been on the cusp of being a fukutaicho, but returning once you finish your search…it may not be what you desire."

Sasuke looked away. "I know all this already. I'm almost fully recovered."

"That seal on your shoulder hasn't gone away, has it?" Sasuke didn't reply, turning away, but Tessai continued anyways. "It took me a long time to recognize that seal. Only a kido master or a zanpakuto in self-preservation would be able to do that. It uses the zanpakuto's power and the shinigami's determination to cure the effects of a damaged reiryoku, but at a cost. I have only seen it once before, a long time ago." Sasuke looked back, questions in his dark eyes.

"What's your point, Tessai?" Sasuke questioned. "Why are you so concerned for me? I don't need you to look out for me, you know."

Tessai frowned, his large moustache drooping slightly. "When you first came-"

"Don't start, Tessai-san," Sasuke said, warning in his voice. His eyes narrowed at the kido master, before softening. Tessai had helped him numerous times when they first met. He didn't want to have a sentimental moment by remembering how much he really owed to the old man. "Those days have passed, and I am doing all that I can to retrieve what I've lost."

"About that…we have a report from Soul Society, from one of our agents. There is some information that may interest you."

"Does it have to do with that Kuchiki girl?" he asked quickly. Who she was and what her connection was to the Kuchiki family had been bothering him ever since he had heard Rukia's name. Whenever news came along about the noble family, Sasuke always became a bit…sensitive.

"You'll have to discover that for yourself," Tessai answered. "This is about something else. It seems that you were right, that Urahara-san had unknowingly sent you in the wrong direction," he said, referring to the letters Sasuke had written to him. He handed him a folded piece of paper. "While at a dinner party in Seretei, a contact was able to admire the host's family relics when he came across this item." Sasuke opened the paper, becoming frozen still when he read it. "It appears as though that man won't forget you. Sooner than you may enjoy…you'll have to face him again."

Sasuke dropped the paper and walked out. In the light, it could be seen that only one word was written. It was a name, a name that Sasuke had longed to call out, to hear its voice. It was the name of his zanpakuto. It read, "Tsukitaka." Everything for Sasuke now came down to discovering more about one person.

_Who are you…Kuchiki Rukia? And what do you have with my brother?_

_**-That evening, Urahara Shoten-**_

A single candle glowed in the darkness, audibly lighting the man's face. He was lost deep in thought, pondering the earlier moments of the day, replaying them over and over in his mind. Step by step, he could see his opponent approaching; left, right, left, right. The ever slight change in the step that led to the slide, a tactic he had seen before. The next move was a quick thrust to his chin, propelling him off the ground. It was one of his favorites to perform, though it had never worked against him.

But that is where things changed. That one brief moment, when he locked eyes with him…it was then that he had lost 'sight'. In an instant, he was "there", but not there. Gone, disappeared, an illusion. How had he done it? How had he deceived him with one mere look? _It seems as though his training has extended past his body…when was it last I felt this way? _The movement he witnessed was not the only impossibility the man had seen that day. What came after he confronted the former fukutaicho… "Scary, Sasuke-kun," Urahara muttered. He bowed his head, his infamous striped hat hiding his eyes.

"I wonder who is more afraid…Aizen Sosouke…_or Kuchiki Byakuya."_

**AN – I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Criticism and praise welcome; I want this to be the best story it can be. Thanks! ~AR**


	3. Memories in the Rain

**AN – Happy (belated) Thanksgiving! Just to let you know, this is a pretty rough version, so it might be slightly adjusted or edited more in the coming days, but I'm sure most of you won't complain. Thanks to all who have reviewed! I decided to put in more translations in this chapter, again in hopes of making things less confusing and more enjoyable. **

**Things are coming along, and I hope to continue more at this pace (updates about every 2-3 weeks). Hopefully, I can keep it up! Enjoy chapter 3.**

**[11/28/12] – Edited! Yikes, I have to apologize, that really was rough. I don't want to do that again. Thanks to all who soldiered through. I promise that the following chapters will be in much better shape before making it to the internet. **

**Chapter 3: Memories in the Rain **

_**-June 17**__**th**__**, Karakura High-**_

Sasuke sat down at his usual spot in class, dreading another boring day of "high school." Uruhara Kisuke had given him this assignment to "keep track of product use and damages," whatever the hell that meant. He had always been vague when giving him a project. In the past, the shop owner had given him strange, if not odd, missions. Once, he simply dropped a package off in front of a large, abandoned warehouse. Another time, he was instructed to leave a bowl of milk on a very specific floor mat on top of the shop roof. Shear pointlessness, and it infuriated him mightily. Other times, he was sent to destroy hollows on the outskirts of the town, and still others, in the cemetery. Overall, Urahara set him on edge. He could never figure out what the former captain was really planning or if it was all some elaborate game so that he could laugh at Sasuke's plight in secret. For the older man's health, Sasuke hoped that wasn't the case.

But, on the other hand, Urahara had helped him to train and become stronger, regaining some of prowess in both battle and physique. He had also provided Sasuke with gigai's, even building this specialized one that he now used. Furthermore, the relationship he gained with Tessai proved more than worth it. Tessai had been able to guide him and help in the search for his lost zanpakuto, Tsukitaka (Moon Hawk). Ever since Sasuke had escaped from Soul Society, he had been tediously looking for it. He remembered some of the last words Tsukitaka had told him 60 years ago; _remember, there is always a way to awaken your soul._ Sasuke gazed out the window, wishing that Tsukitaka could elaborate more on what he had said.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke jumped, almost falling out of seat in surprise. The other students hadn't interacted with him much up until this point. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the large busted girl in front of him.

"Good morning…Orihime-kun?" She clapped her hands gleefully in response.

"Wow, such a good memory! You remembered my name even though we haven't been formerly introduced."

"…"

She continued despite Sasuke's apparent discomfort. "Where are you from, Sasuke-kun? Why did you move to Karakura town?"

"Orihime, can't you tell he's uncomfortable?" piped in Tatsuki, appearing next to her and grabbing her hand, as if to lead her away. "Just leave him alone." She turned, beginning to drag her best friend with her.

"Oh…you're that demon girl," Sasuke said, regaining his composure. A vein popped on the back of her head as Ttasuki stopped in her tracks. "You made quite a mess of things the other day." Her face began to go red, but Sasuke continued to ignore the warning signs. "You know, a girl like you should really keep her anger in check. Who knows what kind of destruction you'll bring next time."

"And what is that supposed mean?!" she croaked, turning around and slamming her hands on his desk, getting in his face about it. Sasuke sweat dropped as his point seemed to become obvious. The other students took full notice of what was happening, but no one dared to try and stop the martial arts expert. Of course, that didn't stop them from forming a circle around the trio, either.

"I just meant that next time, you should keep your anger in check."

"Next time?!" she fumed. "Who said there would be a 'next time', duck head?!"

_Duck head?_ Though one student.

_Did she just call him…'duck head'? _thought another.

And yet another, d_uck head…what's wrong with his hair?_

Chizuro, standing nearby, whispered to her friend Michiru. "Did she just…insult Sasuke-kun? Does that mean she…_likes…_Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke stood up, getting right back at Tatsuki. Although he was no taller than she was, he did his best to be intimidating. "I don't have time to teach little school girls manners! You were running wild the other day, and you're lucky that no one got hurt. You were throwing desks and chairs everywhere, like a wild animal. If you wanted to fight that carrot top so bad, couldn't you have taken it outside? And there's nothing wrong with my hair, it just sticks up in the back!" he added, becoming a little defensive. Tatsuki's eyes seemed to glaze over before hardening. Students who recognized the danger began to back away nervously, not wanting to get caught in the fury that was about to be unleashed.

Orihime began to pull on her best friend's arm. "Come on, Tatsuki-chan, there's no time to be fighting before the first period!"

"Ohh….bad move, bad move!" commented Asano as he looked at what was developing. "Fighting against Tatsuki is like fighting against Keana Reaves! Where is Ichigo when you need him?"

Suddenly, a loud voice carried over the crowd. "Oi…! Where is Ichigo?" Asano looked over to find Kuchiki Rukia standing next to him, unable to see what was going on because of her height. Asano shrugged in response, barely noticing the she wasn't in her school uniform. However, her voice had a much more magnetizing effect on the two other dark-haired students.

"Ichigo…!" Tatsuki exclaimed, snapping out of her stupor. She rushed over to Rukia with Orihime in tow, pushing through the crowd. Once she reached her, she led her away and began to whisper an explanation (although Rukia already knew that Ichigo wasn't there, but had wanted to stop the fighting). Sasuke, now more intrigued than angry, followed loosely behind them. As they reached the door of the classroom, Rukia suddenly bolted out.

Eh…Rukia-chaaaan!" Orihime pleaded. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom!" she explained as she rushed past the teacher. A look of sympathy came upon the sensei as she thought, _you shouldn't interrupt a woman on her way to the potty_, when Sasuke suddenly ran past as well.

"S…Sasuke-kun!? Where are you going?"

"I left my books at home!" he explained before running around the corner. Although perplexed, she shrugged as she entered her classroom.

"Students are skipping my class so much these days…oh well!" she said happily as the other students sweat dropped at her care-free attitude.

Outside the school, Rukia sprinted toward the hill that led to the graveyard. Not far behind her was Uchiha Sasuke, gaining ground with every step. Rukia, immersed in her thoughts, didn't notice her classmate skillfully approaching until he called out to her. "Kuchiki-san! Wait!"

She turned and came to a brisk walk, the boy coming up beside her. "…Uchiha-san?"

He nodded in response, catching his breath from the running. "Yes…it's Uchiha Sasuke." Rukia took a closer look at the dark haired teenager. Until now, she had never really looked at him before. He was shorter than most other boys, but still taller than she was. His eyes were dark and serious. And there seemed to be another emotion there…was it…pain? Morbid curiosity? She wasn't sure.

"And? What is it? Why did you follow me?" Rukia's thoughts raced back to Ichigo and his family. _If I don't meet up with Ichigo soon…_

"Ah…well…it's…" He struggled to find words, looking slightly embarrassed.

Rukia's eyes became a little wider in realization, before she decided to put an end to it immediately. "If you wanting to give a confession of –"

"NO!" Sasuke sighed. "It's…" _Dobe! Think of something fast before she finds out the truth…the truth!_ An idea came to him that sounded just crazy enough to work.

"The truth is…I work for Urahara Kisuke."

"What…!"

"He wanted to me to keep track of the use of his products. I wouldn't normally have agreed, but we're….well, we reached an agreement." Rukia relaxed a little, but she was still a little suspicious. After all, she had never seen this boy before. But then again, the geta boshi (shop owner) did have some strange acquaintances…

"If that greedy salesman thinks he can babysit me, then forget it. Those products were sold to me; I can do whatever I please with them." She began to walk away, but Sasuke stayed right with her. He wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste.

"I'm no babysitter, Kuchiki Rukia. And don't think that I came to follow you just because Urahara asked me nicely. I came to get answers." She glanced over at him for a moment, a bead of sweat forming on her cheek.

"Tell me…what is your relation to Kuchiki Byakuya?" They began climbing the large hill to the cemetery, Rukia's dress whipping back and forth as she quickly paced up the incline. Sasuke kept pace with her, making him a little warm in his school uniform. Caught up in the tension of the conversation, neither of them noticed the elderly woman who happened to be having a picnic a short ways up. That is, until Sasuke tripped over her.

"G…Gah! Watch where you-re going there you old ha– oh! I'm…sorry, grandma." She had a scolding face at first, standing up and coming to her full height. Her loose fit blouse and large straw hat put Sasuke half in the shade. And although old, she still was taller than both of the students. She looked ready to tell them off, taking a deep breathe as if preparing to let them know how disrespectful it was to collide with a dignified old lady. But then suddenly, she laughed.

"Haha, well that's what you get for not watching where you're going, idiot!" she exclaimed, hitting Sasuke on the head. "And what are you two doing today, playing hooky?" The wrinkly woman looked more closely at them, giving them a mean look in the process. "I suppose I can't be too upset…if you're just accompanying your sister to pay respects, eh?" she asked, motioning towards the cemetery. "At least you kids are dutiful..."

"Eh...I'm not her brother/sister!" the two exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh?" she asked, give them a disbelieving look. "Could have fooled me…"

Rukia, wanting to not waste any more time with the crazy old woman, bowed respectfully and apologized. "We are sorry for interrupting you're picnic. We were wrong to not be watching where we were going." Sasuke frowned, but bowed as well. There was no use in arguing with her; what would it accomplish?

The older woman's eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Well, at least ya kids can do something right. Go along now, and don't get caught playing hooky! And you girl..." Rukia gulped. The way the elder woman commanded them, like they really were nothing but children, intimidated her. It was almost like being in the presence of Unohana-taicho. Almost.

Afraid she was going to get a scolding (who was this woman anyway?), she closed her eyes in acceptance of what was to come, but only felt the soft itch and ruffle of a straw hat donning her head. "Don't get burned on such a hot day!" the old lady proclaimed. Laughing, she returned to her picnic, leaving both Sasuke and Rukia slightly bewildered. Rukia was about to give the hat back, but decided against it. She had wasted enough time as it was. If she was going to intercept Ichigo at the top of the hill, then she needed to move quickly. She sighed in resignation but quickly continued her climb.

Sasuke, glad to remove himself from such an embarrassing moment, followed suit. It wasn't until they had reached the top of the cemetery hill that he regained enough of his composure to refocus the conversation, but by that time it was too late. Not too far off, he could see the Kurosaki family approaching. _Dammit….why are they here anyways? I don't have time to get intermingled in this mess, with this strange boy and that…that Kuchiki girl._

Without saying another word, he turned and left. He would need to wait for another opportunity to find some answers about her and Byakuya.

**-On the path to the cemetery-**

It was a hot summer day. All those years ago, it had been very different for Kurosaki Ichigo. It was raining heavily that day…the day that his mother died. "Even though it's the same June 17th," he said to himself, "it's a hell of a lot different…"

"Huh. There is someone over there," said Karin, catching Ichigo's attention.

"You're right," Yuzu answered. "Are they visiting a grave too?"

"You think?"

As Ichigo turned, he saw a short girl wearing a plain dress and a wide brimmed straw hat. It only took an instant for him to recognize who it was. _Why is she here?!_

"She's waving," Yuzu observed. "Do you know her, brother?"

"I dunno! I don't know that person!" he explained nervously, mind racing. "I utterly, completely don't…"

"Seems like I've seen her before…" Karin said as she put a hand to her chin.

"I remember!" Ichigo exclaimed, and seemingly none too soon. "A classmate from my middle school days! It's all coming back to me! Oh No! I'm feeling so nostalgic that I want to talk to her alone immediately!" He hurriedly ran off, leaving his two younger sisters behind. "With that said, I'm going to talk to her for a bit! You guys go to mom's grave ahead of me!"

"Going to talk…?" Yuzu questioned, but her twin sister had a different response.

"Eh-heh…"

"What?! What's with the 'eh-heh'?!"

"Nothing…just that it seems he's finally reached that age.."

"What!? What do you mean!? Karin-chaaan!"

Karin chuckled. "It might be time to let our brother go…"

Sasuke was walking through forest, heading in the general direction that he had heard Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia head off in. As he walked, he thought about his unsuccessful attempt at learning more about who Rukia was, and what her relation was to Byakuya. If he could just make a connection, then he could be one step closer to reuniting with his zanpakuto. He had not wielded his spirit sword in over sixty years, and it felt as though a large piece of him were missing. A shinigami without their zanpakuto….was truly powerless. And that is what he had been for these past sixty years. Years of hard work, only to still fall short in an area that really mattered. He looked at his hand, clenching his fist. _Once I get my power back…_

A shout echoed off the trees, "You've got to be kidding me!" It sounded like Kurosaki Ichigo. Sasuke made his way towards it, getting close enough to listen but no quite close enough to see. Apparently carrot top and the Kuchiki girl were having at it. Their voices barely rose through the cluster of bark and leaves.

"Haa…haaa…why did you run like that?" _That must be Kuchiki…Ichigo ran off?_

Ichigo's voice came in with gasps. "It was not…it was not a hollow or anything! The one that killed mom…it was me!" _Ichigo's mom…he killed his own mom? Why would he do a thing like that? Hmmm…._ Sasuke pondered on it for another moment. _He couldn't have killed his own mom. The kid can barely control his spiritual power as it is. It had to be something else….a hollow, maybe? It's possible, with his level of reitsu…but then why would he say that?_

Suddenly, Rukia burst through the woods, walking quickly away from Ichigo. She was quickly walking up the steps, back to the top of the hill. Sasuke hesitated for only a moment before deciding to follow her. If he was going to get answers then this would be the best time. As he came clear of the forest, he glance right to find the small girl sitting on the ledge. As he walked over, he could see Ichigo and his family below. _So they came to pay their respects. Ichigo's mom is dead then…_

"He killed his mother…" Rukia murmered. Sasuke quietly approached until he was almost directly behind her left shoulder. "I can't imagine him doing anything to his mother…perhaps a mistake…or an accident." She thought about what she had said earlier, that it might have been a hollow. "..What a fool I am…"

Suddenly, the zipper on Rukia's backpack opened, and plush arm coming out. "Siiiister Ruuukia!" Kon popped out, startling the former shinobi. He had see many things before…but this? This was something else entirely.

"What, Kon? I told you not to come out until I called you." _That thing has a name?!_

"But sister, it's hard to breathe in here. Cut me a break."

"You breathe?"

"Hey, can't we go home already? It looks like Ichigo wants us to stay low this time too."

"I told you," she explained, "if I don't stay nearby, when a hollow appears, we'd be late dealing with it. This is also my job."

"Damn," Kon complained, "I knew it'd be no use. No matter what, its hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow…you know sister, you'll lose friends when you think about nothing but work. Ahhh, there's nothing to do here, I wanna hurry back home…! Something wrong?"

"…No…" she answered, bowing her head. "Nothing at all…"

As Kon retreated to her backpack, Sasuke decided to make his move. Kon had somehow managed to put him in a thoughtful mood. "Don't lie…you miss it, don't you?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "The soul society, that is." Rukia looked over at him, a little startled.

"You followed me…"

"…"

"...This is the assignment I was given, the eradication of hollows and sending of plusses in Karakura town. Shinigami aren't to have feelings or longing to be back."

"Shinigami aren't robots. We're souls too. Is it so wrong to miss being back?"

"…"

"Look, Kuchiki…I just want to ask you some questions. I've been looking for something that was very important to me, something that I lost. I just want to get it back."

A moment passed, but she finally answered. "…I can't go back."

"Eh?"

"My shinigami powers…I got injured when protecting Ichigo and his family. I've been recovering in this gigai ever since."

"That's how you came to know Urahara, then…what about the Kuchiki family? What relation are you to Kuchiki Byakuya?" Rukia gave him a puzzled look.

"Why are you so interested in nii-san?"

"Nii-san? You're…Byakuya's sister…?!"

"Yes. Adopted, but….it all happened just over fifty years ago. It's said that I bear a striking resemblance to his late wife, Hisana."

"Wife…sister….what all has happened since I was there?" Sasuke looked unsure. His brows furrowed, he was trying to process what he was hearing. It was difficult, as if someone had told him that his sister had married his enemy, but then his enemy died. Should he be happy or sad…those were the emotions he was struggling with. Rukia watched him briefly, not quite sure of what to make of him.

"…Sasuke….who are you?"

He glanced over at her, mind racing once again, but a horrible sensation came over the both of them. There was a hollow…it was close.

_The presence of a hollow_, Rukia thought. _This is ridiculous, an order should have come…_ There was a sudden beeping sound from the phone hidden in her dress. She checked it quickly before finally running off, her mind shifting from Uchiha Sasuke to the hollow on hand. _I don't know what's going on with Urahara and Uchiha Sasuke, but it will have to wait!_

"Damn! This order is late! Those fools!" She took off down the stairs, meeting Ichigo halfway.

"Dammit," muttered Sasuke. "Why am I always caught up in these kinds of things..." He ran down through the woods, towards the hollow but stopping at the edge of the forest. _If I can stay just out of the hollow's range, I can observe and jump in only if I absolutely need too. Let's see what this kid is made of_. As he ran though, his mind drifted back to what Rukia had said. _Kuchiki Byakuya's sister…his adopted sister…when did Byakua marry? When did all of this happen? Did she say fifty years ago? _His mind drifted to the day before, the day he had discovered that his zanpakuto was still in the soul society. Without it, he would be unable to recover completely. He had spent the past 60 years living in gigais and slowly growing and training what little spiritual power he had left.

As he came to the edge of the tree line, he thought more about what he had learned. _So she is also recovering…and she misses the soul society. _Soul Society….he wondered how it had changed. Could he even go back now? Could he risk going back? With Aizen Sousuke still there, going back to retrieve his zanpakuto would be like guaranteeing death.

Furthermore, if he went back…he would have to face them. He would need to confront not only Aizen Sosouke, but his brother as well. As the battle between Ichigo and Grand Fisher began to unfold in front of him, another battle replayed in his mind.

**-Flashback: Kuchiki training grounds, about 100 years ago-**

_"Byakuyaaaaaaaa! I've come to challenge you! You're going down once and for all today!" A young academy student, Sasuke, came barging into the Kuchiki training grounds. Although he was the youngest in his class, he was the most proficient student in every area of study, being claimed as the next genius to go through the academy. While there were comparisons to the last genius, Ichimaru Gin, Sasuke was most often looked at as the next 'Kuchiki Byakuya', a fact that bothered him to no end._

_ Byakuya, sweating from his training with an asauchi (nameless zanpakuto), looked over at the uncharacteristically loud entrance. Normally the raven haired student attempted a sneak attack or laid a trap for him. "…Sasuke? Is that you?" he asked, wiping his brow._

_ "It's Uchiha Sasuke to you, Byakuya!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing his wooden training sword at him._

_ "…Uchiha? What is that supposed to mean? Who gave you that name?"_

_ "That damn cat woman did," he explained, walking towards the older shinigami. "I guess it means 'to fan a flame' or something like that. From now on, I want to be called Uchiha Sasuke!" At this he laughed. "What's so funny?!"_

_ "Give it a rest, Sasuke. What's with this loud entrance? This isn't like you at all. Don't think you'll catch me off guard simply because you acting obnoxious…" Sasuke scowled, pointing his weapon at him threateningly. _

_ "Today, I will beat you. I'm tired of living in your shadow. Today, I catch you!" He flashed stepped forward, but the future head of the Kuchiki family had been practicing himself. Sasuke was on him in two steps, but by the time he had got there, Byakuya was already repositioning himself. In one quick motion, he had placed himself directly behind the younger death god. Using his sheathed sword, he tapped Sasuke twice in the back. _

_ "…! That was…"_

_ "Senka," Byakuya explained. "That Yorouchi made me learn it. Pretty soon, I'll be using it against her." Sasuke turned around, frowning. He clenched his sword tightly. "That was the first time I used it against you, though…I guess in a real battle, you would be in real trouble right now."_

_ Looking up to the taller Kuchiki, Sasuke suddenly smirked. Grabbing his opponent's sword hand, he swung his practice sword with all his might. Byakuya hesitated for an instant, but that was all Sasuke needed to get under his guard. The audible thud of wood meeting flesh let him know that there would be a nice bruise in the morning. Byakuya gave him a mixed expression, somewhere between a grimace and a scowl._

_ "Idiot…you'll regret that…"Grabbing hold and lifting him into the air, Byakuya threw him against the wall with some force. He wasn't about to let him get off easy, even if it was Sasuke. The impact against the training ground wall knocked the wind out of Sasuke, and by the time he recovered, he saw the sword resting on his shoulder. _

_ "I win this match," Byakuya declared. That said, he extended a hand to help him up. Resigning to the fact that he lost, he took it. The two smiled at each other after that. For the past year, it had become a sort of ritual that Sasuke would challenge him about once a week, mostly because he was upset at the comparison between them. _

_ As they started walking into the grounds to have tea with Byakuya's grandfather, Genrei, he noticed that Sasuke was in a sour mood. "…You seem really strange today, Sasuke. It isn't like you to barge in so loudly."_

_ "It's just…you know…it's that day…" Byakuya sighed._

_ "Thinking about their deaths won't accomplish anything. What's done is done, and it's in the past now. What are you fighting for?"_

_ "…I'm fighting to honor their deaths," he said truthfully._

_ "And what will you accomplish? No matter whether you win or lose, they are still gone."_

_ "…"_

_ "Sasuke….I fight for the pride of this family, a noble line of shinigami. We are an example to everyone else in soul society. One day, I will be the head of that family, and I will be expected to fight for that pride. Instead of fighting to honor their deaths…why don't you fight to honor the lives that are still here?"_

_ "…You want me to fight…for life?"_

_ "Fight to protect it. Fight for what life lies in front of you. It is the greatest duty of a shinigami. If you want to call yourself Uchiha, then be a fan to the flame for that."_

_ "…Thanks, Byakuya." _

_ "…And be careful too. I won't always be the one attacking you back."_

_ "Hey!" Sasuke chased the older one to tea, both eventually arriving in a rumpled mess. Needless to say, Genrei-dono wasn't pleased._

**-Cemetary hill-**

Raindrops. Startled out of his memories, he looked to see that Ichigo had struggled against Grand Fisher, but at least managed to wound it. _How long was I daydreaming?_ It was so odd, to remember that time, in that place. What was it that Byakuya had said to him? _"Fight for the life that lies in front of you."_ Looking out, he could see Rukia rushing over to the injured Ichigo, beginning to heal his wounds and stopping the bleeding. _The life that lies in front of me…_back then, he had thought that Byakuya had simply meant himself and his family, but maybe it was more. Fight for his family? Could he really do such a thing anymore?

_Family…friends…comrades….fight for them? I've been nothing but alone for so many years. How would I even start?_ The image of a blond flashed through his head, along with a voice. _"Sasuke-teme!" _However, as briefly as it had come, it was gone. _Again with these visions! And why do I feel…regret?_ Sasuke frowned, slowly getting more wet from the rain shower. Seeing that Ichigo would be ok, he began to head back to where he stayed. Years ago, Byakuya had told him to fight for the life that was in front of him. He wasn't sure if he could do that yet, but one thing was clear. If he was going to make any more progress on reuniting with his zanpakuto, Tsukitaka, then it would be easier if he could get Kuchiki Rukia to tell him more about what was going on back in the soul society. Whether it came through friendship or other means, he was determined to make progress at whatever the cost.

**AN – I'm adding a new postscript to every chapter entitled "FCU" or "ForeCasted Update". This is basically an easy way of letting you guys know when I plan on updating the next chapter. This will not be a strict, 1-2 day period, but more of a "you can expect it around this week or this day plus or minus a couple days." I know that some will want more frequent updates, but I promise to do my best to stay consistent. Besides, these chapters are a lot longer than some other fanfics, so you can't complain too much! ;) I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I would love to hear you feedback, good or bad. Leave a review! =)**

**FCU – as close to Christmas weekend as possible. I've got a large ten page paper I get to write between now and then, so once that's done, the next chapter will be soon to follow. **

**~AR**


End file.
